


Instant

by acethebatdog2039



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethebatdog2039/pseuds/acethebatdog2039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk was really just an over grown child. Instead of listening to his meeting he was busy sending Doctor Leonard McCoy messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my darling, Jess. My Kirk to my Bones. She also gave me the awesome Jim lines, because I can't write him to save my life.

It was a quiet night in Sickbay and after the months of being away, McCoy was happy for that. Their little tour of duty was starting to wear on him. Always running after the youngest Starfleet Captain in history trying to make sure the kid wasn't bleeding out of his eyes after something stupid. Which... was always. They were on shore leave for a week on Earth since the rest of the fleet was finally back.  
  
With no apartment to hide away in, Bones sat in his empty Sickbay, it was almost too quiet in his office. Getting the last of his backlogged paperwork was easier to do without a young blond Captain running around. Bones rolled his eyes when a message popped up on his PADD. He typed out a quick message to the younger man.  
  
"Shouldn't you be focusing on the meeting? Pike is gonna smack you."  
  
Ever the hard ass even while healing himself, Admiral Pike was, but he was a damn good man that took good care of Jim. Bones was thankful for that. The father that Jim always needed but never had.  
  
 _"I'm not doing anything. He's not going to smack me."_  
  
"You keep messaging me and he will." Bones moved onto another file. A room full of brass was sure as hell wasn't going to keep Jim's attention for very long.

  
 _"They're just talking about the repairs done on the Valiant."_  
  
They all heard that Valiant had gotten hit pretty badly, but what McCoy knew about it was from Jim rambling about the report. The doctor didn't read it. He couldn't bring himself to care about it. It wasn't the ship he was on so he didn't care. "Damn it man, I have things to do."  
  
Bones could almost hear the whine as Jim's next message popped up. _"Fine, fine. Leave me to die of boredom."_ Oh, yes, Jim Kirk was in full whining mode now.  
  
"Dying of boredom comes with the chair, kid."  
  
Sometimes it was still hard for him to come to terms with. The flagship of Starfleet was run by a twenty-five year old. His CO wasn't even thirty yet, if it was anyone else it would have been hard for McCoy to trust them. Jim didn't need to earn his trust, he did that a long time ago.  
  
 _"Don't call me 'kid,' you're only 6 years older than me!"_  
  
Jim's comment made him chuckle. He always loved the grumpy face Jim made when he was called kid. Pike did it just to make Jim mad. But, to the two older man Jim Kirk was a kid. "You're still a damn kid."  
  
 _"I love you, too."_

  
Bone had thought after his divorce that he would never love someone again. Jim Kirk was damn good at proving people wrong, so damn good at it. That blue eyed blond hair misfit wormed his way into his heart since their first days at the Academy. He would love that pain in the ass till the end of time for it.  
  
"If you loved me you would let me work."  
  
 _"Fiiinnee... I'll see you tonight."_ Jim was whining again. Bones could see the pout that he knew would be on the man's face if he was here.  
  
"I don't know. You may not. I'm behind now in work. Since some infant wouldn't leave me alone." Bones could give it out what he got just as well. Something that Jim seem to forget about every now and then.  
  
 _"But you're not bored."_  
  
Bones rolled his eyes. "It's never boring here in sickbay." Half of the files were Jim's that he had to go back over and send all of the injury reports to Starfleet. He was already not looking forward to the email he was going to get from Pike, he could just feel it.  
  
 _"Well, I will pray for boredom, then."_  
  
McCoy huffed loudly. He was thankful the sickbay was empty. "I don't want boredom. That means something bad is gonna happen then." Normally bad to Jim.  
  
 _"The glass is always half empty with you."_  
  
"That's because you're the one normally drinking from my glass." McCoy rolled his eyes. The boy wormed his damn way in. Cutting out Jim Kirk would likely kill Leonard McCoy.  
  
 _"You like it when I do. ;) "_  
  
"Goddamn it man, pay attention to your meeting." He growled in the empty room. His head dropped back against the headrest of the chair.  
"But now I'm thinking about you."  
  
Damn, now Bones was too. About last night in Jim's cabin. Closing his eyes he could recall every detail of their very lazy love making. Snapping his eyes open, he knew what Jim was trying to get him to do. Damn that boy played him.  
  
"You should be thinking about your meeting." He stood up from his chair to move around for a bit. Trying to take his mind off of it. The beeping of the PADD made him race back to the desk like some love sick teenager.  
  
 _"Phillips is up and he just enjoys the sound of his own voice."_ At least he had gotten Jim back on track somewhat. If Jim was born a hundred years ago they would have said that the young man had ADD, something that Bones could agree with.  
  
"Like you don't?"  
  
He snorted at the man's quick answer. _"I do not!"_  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it, kiddo." He sat back down at the desk again. Maybe he could get a few more reports down now.  
  
Oh the pouting Jim was back. _"Not like Phillips, though."_  
  
Another file done. He had no idea how he could get his work done with all these messages from Jim. "Oh please." Grabbing his PADD to do some counting. His back was starting to hurt from all the sitting. He could at least get some counting of meds done in case they needed to restock.  
  
 _"Seriously! Halfway through his time and he's only talked about his last mission."_  
  
Making notes of what they were out of. Most of it was of what Jim could take. Jim's drug allergies were a pain in his ass. "Who is after him? Pike? You better pay attention to him, James."  
  
 _"James instead of Jim. I know you're serious. I'll listen."_  
  
"Good boy. After the meeting tell Admiral Pike I said hello."  
  
There was a good solid twenty minutes before Jim's next message. No matter how bored Jim was during the meeting he knew the younger man respected the new admiral. _"I'll tell him. If I'm a good boy, do I get a reward?"_  
  
Bones rolled his eyes. "That depends." Good counting was done and he was able to reorder all the meds they would undoubtedly need.  
  
 _"On?"_ He wondered if Jim was bouncing in his seat. The kid was always moving so Bones had no doubt that he was.  
  
"Pay attention to your meeting, darling."  
  
 _"Bones."_ A part of him still really hated that nickname but he was glad that Jim was the only one that called him that. One time Pike had called him that... if looks could kill the man would have fallen to the floor stone cold.  
  
"Yes, Jim?"  
  
 _"You're a tease."_ McCoy smiled to himself.  
  
"You love it." Back to finishing the reports. He worked for a bit before he got another beep from Jim.  
  
 _"Yeah, I do."_  
  
"Good. Now pay attention." Ten down only sixty more to go. Damn, he was going to be here for awhile. At least a half of them he really only had to sign.  
  
 _"Yes, Sir."_  
  
Bones made a face. "Sir? You out rank me dammit." God, how he hated being called 'sir'. Sir was his grandfather.  
  
 _"Yes, dear. Better?"_  
  
Now he scowled. "Not a fan of 'dear'. _She_ use to call me that." Bad memories of Jocelyn calling him that when they would fight.  
  
 _"I'm sorry."_ Jim's answer was instant.  
  
"Don't be. Not your fault." Bones sat back down in his chair leaning back. The idea of Jim Kirk trying to come up with a pet name for someone was... pretty damn adorable.  
  
 _"How about... honey?"_  
  
"You put honey in tea." Chuckling at the memories of his Mama making ice tea with honey instead of sugar. He use to watch her sitting at the kitchen island with his feet swinging from the seat. Even after all these years he could never get it right, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
 _"Sweetheart."_  
  
"Are we in high school?" He wondered if Jim was close to giving up on the nicknames yet. He did give the kid points. He was trying.

  
 _"Darling."_  
  
"That's my nickname for you." He more or less said it with a Southern draw. The G sound falling off as he said it to Jim. Something that he only called the man when they were alone or with close friends.  
  
 _"Hun. That's from your home state, isn't it?"_  
  
"Mostly from my Mama. She always called me that." For as long as he could remember his mother had always called him and his father that. Leonard smiled as he remembered how his father's face would soften when his mother called him that. She had that man eating out of the palm of her hand from day one. Damn he missed them.

  
 _"I'll just call you 'handsome' until I think of something better."_  
  
Another huff was Jim's answer even if he couldn't see it or hear it. "Oh please."  
  
 _"Well, it's true."_  
  
"Yeah, sure." An another eye roll. Uhura once said that he would have the strongest eye muscles in the Academy. Bones also told her once that he had the greatest self-control of anyone for not smacking Jim at least a dozen times a day. She laughed and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
 _"I mean it. Honestly, Bones."_  
  
"You're better looking than I am." Leonard always thought he looked older than he was. Most of the kids at the Academy thought he was over forty. He made their hypo sting a little more than they would have liked when they came into the clinic.  
  
 _"Well, this is me we're talking about."_ Was this damn kid humble about anything? Bones didn't think so.  
  
"Yes, yes I know." He withheld a comment about seeing the man's pretty face every morning. That would just go to Jim's head. Like Jim could use a bigger head.  
  
 _"Lol. But seriously, Bones, you're a very handsome man."_  
  
"Thank you, Jim. Listen to your meeting."  
  
The doors to Sickbay opened and stepped in was Sulu. The young man was holding his wrist to his chest face all scrunched up in pain. McCoy pointed to the empty bed closes to his desk.  
  
"Sorry, Doc. I don't mean to bother you." The Lieutenant hopped up on the biobed. "I was running late for dinner with my parents and I tripped."  
  
Leonard's PADD beeped again. _"See you tonight, then?"_ Jim would just have to wait. Bones went into Doctor McCoy mode.  
  
"Ah, no bother at all. Let me see that arm, Hikaru." With tricorder in hand he scanned the young man's arm. A few beeps here and there told the Doctor what he wanted to know. "Broken wrist. Nothing too bad. Gonna be sore for a bit. I'll be right back."  
  
Grabbing what he needed the beeping of his PADD was the only noise in the room. Setting everything on the tray next to the bed Bones went to work sitting in front of Sulu in a rolly chair.  
  
"Um, sir? Your PADD is beeping. " Using his good hand to point to the PADD laying on the desk.  
  
"It's only the Captain, Sulu. He can wait." Laying the bone regenerator on the young man's arm McCoy set the timer and started to wrap the man's arm. "Leave this on for a two days then you'll be good as new."  
  
"Isn't he in a meeting?" Sulu watched the man work. A nod was the only answer. "He's that bored, huh?"  
  
McCoy chuckled. "He is. I'll put him out of his misery." Rolling over to the desk he grab the PADD and sent Jim a quick message. "Yes. Have to set Sulu's wrist first and then you will."  
  
Giving the kid a mild pain killer he sent him on his way. "Tell your parents I said hello. Try to have a good rest of your shore leave, Hikaru." With a wave and thanks the young man was gone leaving Bones alone again. As alone as he could be with Jim Kirk messaging him.  
  
 _"I'm sure I'll get a report about what happened."_  
  
"He fell, Jim. The man tripped over his own damn boot." He typed the report of what happened with Sulu really fast before he forgot. Bones put the rolly chair and the rest of the items away before sitting back down at the desk.  
  
 _"And he fences."_ Bones rolled his eyes. Like the man who leads fights with his face could talk.  
  
"It happens. You trip over your damn feet all the time." The one time Jim tripped over his feet wasn't his fault. Joanna had tripped him. She didn't mean it. She was just excited to finally meet Jim. After all her Daddy did talk the man up.  
  
 _"Not that much!"_  
  
Another eye roll. He was getting a work out today. "Not that much my ass. At least three times a week."  
  
 _"Only twice at the most."_  
  
McCoy was luckily he was alone, Jim's comment had brought out a loud laugh. "Don't lie to me, Jim Kirk. I have your medical records."  
  
 _"I'm not lying!"_  
  
To prove his point Bones started to send bits of Jim's files to him, outlining events in which Jim had indeed tripped over his own feet. "I still have your files, kid."  
  
 _"Yes, you have them, and... and I have nothing."_  
  
Seeing things like that come from his happy go-luckily captain always made Leonard ache a little. He sometimes forgot the crappy hand that Jim was dealt. "You have your ship, crew, Admiral Pike and his family. That's not nothing."  
  
Pike had taken it upon himself to teach Jim what it was like to have a real family. Sunday dinners at Pike's home with his wife and four daughters. Every now and then McCoy was dragged to them as well. The girls would tease Jim about everything and it was good for Jim to have sisters of some sort.  
  
 _"I also have you. But I meant I had no comeback."_ Oh, it seems that Leonard took that a bit too far.  
  
"Of course you have me, darling. You were never good with comebacks anyway." No matter what, he would always love Jim Kirk.  
  
 _"Why I usually end up in bar fights."_  
  
"Which you really need to stop doing." Uhura had told him the story on how she met Kirk in a bar outside of Riverside. That he had gotten into a fight with a group of cadets. That Pike was the one to break it up. Leonard had a feeling Jim had gotten into a lot of those fights over the years.  
  
 _"But you like seeing me shirtless."_  
  
Goddamn infant, Bones muttered. "I do. But I don't like seeing you bleeding!" He typed that with a huff, a loud one.  
  
 _"It's nothing serious."_  
  
Nothing serious? Was the man kidding? Nothing serious. He had lost count how many times he had patched up Jim when they were living together for those three years because of nothing serious. "Nothing serious he says. One of these days one of those idiots are going to kill you."

  
 _"I won't let that happen. Too much paperwork for you."_  
  
"Cocky bastard." He dropped back against the chair. He could see Jim on every single biobed for one reason or another for the past few months.  
  
 _"Your cocky bastard."_ He could see that damn smug smile of the Captain's, how he loved and hated that smile.  
  
"My cocky bastard who likes to get the shit kicked out of him in bars." Bones stood up and went into his private office in the sickbay, no point in sitting out in the main area when there was no one in there.  
  
 _"Hey, I don't like it."_ For the longest time Bones had thought Jim had gotten off on being beaten up. He had learned that isn't not to be true now.  
  
"Then stop doing it." That would be too simple for James T. Kirk, and James T. Kirk did not do simple. Never has and never will.  
  
 _"I don't go in deciding to get in a fight."_  
  
From Jim's quick messages they must be on a break for his meeting. Bones sat in his desk chair rocking back in it slowly. "Sure you don't." He had silently hoped that Pike was reading these over Jim's shoulder, he knew the older man would agree with him.  
  
 _"I really don't."_  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't hit on other people's partners." It never really bothered Bones when they went to bars together, when Jim would sit there and hit on some girl. Now that they were dating he knew who Jim came home to at the end of the night. It was for show now, since not a lot of people knew about them yet.  
  
 _"I can't help it if they take my friendliness the wrong way."_  
  
"That's not friendliness. That's flirting."  
  
 _"I'm just a friendly guy."_  
  
"A flirty one." They've had this talk before. A few times since Jim had first kissed him in Bones' quarters on their way back to Earth after destroying Nero's ship. It was a long time coming as far as Leonard was concerned.  
  
 _"But you still love me."_ Goddamn, did he ever. He loved that crazy son-of-a-bitch more than anyone. Barely beating out Jim Kirk was his daughter and mother, just barely.  
  
He couldn't let Jim know that. His damn ego was big enough as it was. "I don't know why."  
  
 _"Secretly a thrill seeker."_  
  
Leonard Horatio McCoy was no thrill seeker by any means, never had been. He loved his feet planted firmly on the ground. He loved fishing in rivers, not oceans. He was not a damn thrill seeker. But, Goddamn James Tiberius Kirk.  
  
"Who me? Never."  
  
 _"You go into space with me."_  
  
He had never told Jim that the reason why he had joined Starfleet was the pay. The pay for doctors stationed on Starfleet vessels was twice as high than that of dirtside doctors. He had Joanna to think about after all. While the pay was still good it wasn't his only reason now, things changed he told himself.  
  
"Because someone has to keep your infant ass alive."  
  
 _"So far so good."_ Goddamn Jim Kirk could be so smug sometimes.  
  
"Don't joke about that Jim. I can't lose you."  
  
While yes, he still had his sister and daughter, Jim was the one of the most important people to him. The deaths of his parents had all but killed Leonard. He couldn't even begin to think of what would happen to him if he lost all three of them.  
  
 _"Bones. I swear I'm going to try my damnest to stay with you. I swear it. You do the same."_  
  
The message made him feel somewhat better. He shook his head trying to get away from those thoughts. "You better goddamn it. I never leave the ship unlike someone I know." If Jim was here it would be said with a McCoy growl.  
  
 _"You've had to go planet side before."_  
  
Jim knew how much Bones hated being planet side. Mostly he went to keep an eye on Jim, because Jim was an overgrown child and needed someone to watch him. ...At every waking moment of every day. "Because you were bleeding everywhere. "  
  
 _"Not everywhere. Just on the Klingon."_  
  
Bones growled again. "Who almost strangled you to death." He was starting to wonder if Jim had a thing for being strangled, he shook his head at the thought pushing it away.  
  
 _"It was a ploy to lure him into a false sense of security."_  
  
Oh please. Bones rolled his eyes at the man's answer. "You can lie to yourself, but don't lie to me."  
  
 _"It seemed to work at the time."_  
  
McCoy was sure that his eyes were going to fall out from all the eye rolling he was doing just today. "Because I was far more worried about you breathing."  
  
 _"I was kinda worried about it, too. Had to act quickly."_  
  
"You're a goddamn idiot. You know that?"  
  
They argued about it as Bones settled himself in his private office in Sickbay. Rapid fire messages back and forth on both their parts. It was argument that they've had almost every time Kirk came back from an away mission hurt and bleeding.  
  
"You're going to drive me to an early grave, James Kirk."  
  
Another quick reply from Jim, Bones was wondering if anyone at the meeting gave a rat's behind that he was messaging someone. _"Nope. We're going to grow old and grey together."_  
  
Leonard ran a hand through his hair, he was sure he was going grey. His father had gone grey early and if there was one person in the universe that could make Leonard go grey early it was James T. Kirk. "I'm already going grey thanks to you."  
  
 _"Bones, you are not going grey."_  
  
"I'm pretty sure I am and it's your fault."  
  
 _"I would have noticed the grey. You're not grey."_ Jim wasn't one to keep his hands off of Len. Always messing with the man's neatly kept hair. Always playing with it or running his fingers through it. Some nights it was how Len fell asleep, wrapped in Jim's arms with the man playing with his hair.  
  
"Trust me, kid. I'm grey."  
  
They augured about it some more about whether he was going grey or not with them each taking sides one way or another. Jim was saying that he would have to give Bones a full body scan when they had some free time.  
  
He gave his office an once over it needed to be clean badly, the last thing he needed was to think about Jim on his knees. Even thought it was a wonderful thought. Bones hated having to take the time to look for something, everything had a place.  
  
It really gave Jim something else to tease him about, like the younger man needed anymore. Bones dusted the frame that held a picture of Jim and Joanna from when the younger man had first met his baby girl. Leonard was excited to his baby girl again next week.  
  
Putting the frame down his comm beeped. Grabbing it and flipping it open he answered with an abrupt "Leonard McCoy." A woman on the other end went on a ramble about a multiple car wreck with a bus and they needed all the help they could get. With a sigh Len said he would be there as soon as he could.  
  
Picking up his PADD he typed a quick message to Jim. "I'm gonna be late for dinner with you and Pike's family. The local hospital needs a few extra hands for some surgeries."  
  
 _"Oh come on, Bones. Way to ruin a mood."_ He knew Jim was teasing. He saw the look of pride on Jim's face when the man would tell people that Bones was the best goddamn doctor around. It would almost always earn Jim a huff or an eye roll along with a comment about him being a simple country doctor. _"But seriously, don't wear yourself out."_  
  
"Tell that to people bleeding, kiddo. Talk to you later. Love ya, darling." With PADD and comm in hand Leonard headed for the door.  
  
\---  
  
Bones had lost count how many surgeries he had done. With a sigh he picked up the coffee mug. It tasted terrible but it would do. A lot of people had came in bad shape and as much as he hated to think it Leonard knew they would lose a few.  
  
He had already lost three. Each one felt like a failure. A mark on his soul, but it came with the title of Doctor. His father had told him a long time ago after Leonard had lost his first patient that he couldn't save everyone. How sometimes he wished David McCoy was wrong.  
  
"Finally done."  
  
He didn't know why he had sent Jim that message. The younger man should spend some time with Pike and not have to worry about his grumpy CMO/boyfriend for once. He didn't think he would get a reply anyway.  
  
 _"How bad was it?"_  
  
Len blinked staring at the screen. Jim had proved him wrong yet again. "Bad. You still at Pike's?"  
  
 _"Yeah, but I can call it early if it was that bad."_  
  
No, no, no Leonard couldn't do that to him. Shaking his head he typed out a message. "I'm fine, Jimmy. Visit with the admiral. You don't get to see him a lot anymore."  
  
 _"You coming? Or going back home?"_  
  
Home. He didn't really have a home. Not anymore. He had Jim and Joanna. They were home. But, in this case he knew Jim was talking about the apartment that Starfleet had given its golden boy.  
  
"Home. I'm gonna hit the rack a bit early." Now all he had to do was move from this chair. That seemed to be a hellish thought at the moment.  
  
 _"Alright. I'll see you later. Love you, Bones. Kay?"_ It sounded like Jim was disappointed. Leonard made a note to make it up to him later.  
  
"Love you too, darling. Have fun with Pike. Don't drive his wife up a wall." It took him a moment to get steady on his feet when he finally dragged his ass out of the chair. After all these years he still couldn't understand being sore from standing in one spot.  
  
\---  
  
He must have drifted on the cab ride to the apartment because he didn't remember how he got there so fast. Paying the man he went inside quickly. The idea of a nice soft bed that smelled like Jim was his reward for the hard work he did today.  
  
Keying the code in the door Bones sighed. Finally. He still didn't think of this place as home. Jim wasn't here. Rubbing his face he walked through the living room photos of a smiling Joana greeted him. They would have to get her room ready soon.  
  
His goal was to make it to the bedroom, he didn't want to crawl to the bed. He was almost there, a few steps and he would be home free. One step. Two step. Bed. Flopping face first into the pillow there was a heavy groan from his lips. He didn't even bother taking off his boots Bones just shut his eyes and slept.  
  
\---  
  
Grumping he tired to roll onto his back but something was stopping him. Cracking one green eye open he found out what it was. It wasn't a something. It was a someone. Jim was home and curled around him. "Hey there sleepy head." The blond smiled pressing a kiss to the man's forehead.  
  
Bones just curled into Jim's hold a bit deeper. "I should change clothes," his voice was husky and sleep filled.  
  
"Took care of that for you." Even dead to the world Bones fought Jim in his attempt to undress the older man. "I think you kicked me a few times." Bones made a face. "Kidding." Fingers playing with Len's hair help calm and soothe the older man back to sleep.  
  
"Simple country doctor, my ass. You're anything but simple, Leonard McCoy."

**Author's Note:**

> God, I hope I did this fandom justice. This is my first ever Star Trek or McKirk fic. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks. -Ace


End file.
